Axis Mundi
Axis Mundi Known as the Pillars of the World or the Axis of Time Space have always been represented in some form through every culture and mythology, even those of Yokai. This is because they are an ideal given form of the connection between life and death, Heaven and Earth. This is partially true however as they represent the bonding of supernatural to natural. Each Pillar represents a different connection between the bridges of life and death, spanning the afterlife and life itself. While they can be killed Axis have found a way to continually give themselves live, trying to stay within the realm of a single existence instead of being pushed through the bridges rebirth through constant cycles. This is due to the fact they are much like gods, created and maintained not through a supernatural force but through the belief of living beings allowing the souls of the Axis Mundi to constantly break the barriers of reality. For all beings who come to believe in some sort of fate, some afterlife beyond the mortal coil (regardless of it's existence), are the fuel the Axis Mundi were created from. Bodies The Mundi body is one of the most unique of all the physical forms that was spawned from humanity. They seem able to regenerate themselves even from the smallest of cells, able to expend the lives that they devour. Much like Ghouls they need to feed off of human beings in order to maintain their strength, though they do eat normal food because they are still somewhat human. With every single person they eat they devour that persons life force, using it as fuel. They expend a life every time they regenerate and slowly burn through them with the use of their powers, it should be noted when a Mundi spawns a being it is not truly alive and therefor killing it does not expend a life they have devoured. Axis have an extremely acute sense of smell and vision, able to see in almost pitch black, however their healing is not as extreme as one would believe. Each of them have the normal 32 teeth for human beings, though each of them have a sharp point on them which causes the teeth to interlock much like one would see on an animal. More over they are born with no tonsils or tonsil ridge, meaning they can devour as much as they wish with no gag reflex to affect them while feeding. Another interesting fact to note is that their skin is rubber like in quality, able to bend, twist, and snap with ease. Much like other supernatural beings they do not have normal colored blood, instead the Mundi blood is a much darker rust color instead of the normal bright red. Art of War Each one of them carries a living item with them, some are naturally connected to them while others are able to interchange this item. Each and every one of them relates to the power of the different Mundi and is selected by the Mundi within their life time whenever they are able to master their abilities. Another note is that these items can be physical or non physical items, such as tattoos for a non physical item that was created. Each and every one of the Pillars values their own item, each Mundi considering the item sot be a part of their living being. Society The Mundi live within an Oligarchy, living so that their queen remains as the absolute leader of all of them. Whenever the Mundi are killed off the Queen is always the first one to be reborn out of the group. From there she seems to be able to infect others with the blood of the Axis Mundi, this blood can remain dormant for up to thousands of years before the Axis Mundi from that bloodline is born. It seems however, if one is able to kill the queen before she can infect anyone that they will not be reborn and must wait for the queen to return again. The thing that marks the Queen is that she does not need to infect anyone to be reborn, she is simply reborn from any living being within a few hundred year spans that are completely random. Beings of Death Each of the Axis Mundi were created from a form of life and death, constantly using this force as their own physical or mental power to allow them to use their supernatural ability. These abilities however can be triggered through their specific items and burning through the life force they collect. Life- Power of the queen, also known as Axis Mundi Yggdrassil, this power uses the other Axis Mundi, alive or dead as the item to run her power. Each of them, so long as they are not sealed away in Blood Sacrifice Pillars, allow her to use their powers. Death- The power to command the force of Death itself, this item is created through the flail, an item used by the Pharaohs of old. This item allows the user to summon forth what is known as the Sands of Death, constructing the living forms of any dead being, returning their souls into their form. The only downside is that this being is completely enslaved to Sands of Death. War- The power to command the force of Death through war, the item holding this is a large scarf known as the Tapestry of War. This item allows for the user to summon forth the weapon wielded by the dead after it has absorbed said persons blood. The definition for weapon is very broad as it can bring out anything from a bow and arrows to a full sized Destroyer. Memories- The power to command the force of Life through others, the item that holds this are two Viking age axes known as Hiemdalr Axes. When wielded by the Mundi of Memories it becomes impossible for it to physically cut flesh and muscle, dealing no damage to living beings. Instead the deeper it cuts the more the user is able to steal memories from the afflicted. From there they can replicate scenes from the afflicteds memories or turn into the image of one from their memories. Beasts- The power to command the force of Life through the animals commanding nature, the item holding this are a set of tattoos known as Camazotz Bloodletting. When activated it causes the markings to draw blood from the Mundi which then divides million of times taking on the DNA and cells of any animal that the Pillar decides allowing him to create up to millions of animals under the control of the Pillar of Beasts. More over they have the secondary ability to allow the user to change it's physical shift into animals, even Chimeras. Nature- The power to command the force of Life through plants encircling the planet, the item holding this are a set of skin carvings within the Mundi. When activated it works the same way that the Camazotz Bloodletting works but in this case works with the power of plants instead of the power of animals. This works in such a degree that the Mundi can even command plants they did not spawn. Great Temples What should be noted is that originally the Axis Mundi were in charge of creating massive and beautiful temples that they kept up with the blood of their servants. When they were sealed away they were locked at the bottom of each and every temple with massive traps built around them and legions of the dead to act as guards so that if they were freed they would be starved. to death. Leading through the pyramids are massive crystal like structures that if anyone touches it pulls apart their aura completely from their body actually causing their blood and aura to be pulled through the entire structure and pulling them apart completely, this was to ensure any Axis Mundi who came apart would actually end up pulled apart and it would also pull apart those trying to free them. Each of them is built much in the fashion from each different Axis Mundi homeland.